Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are envisioned as useful in various applications (i.e., high rise buildings) where there is a desire for multiple elevator cars in a single hoistway portion.
These self-propelled elevator systems may utilize cylindrical-shaped elevator hoistways that are expensive to build, and multiple motors disposed on different sides of the elevator car in conjunction with multiple guide rails and supports. The use of multiple motors on an elevator car adds additional weight that must be carried by the car, takes up space in the hoistway and increases system cost. Similarly, the use of multiple guide rails and supports takes up additional space in the hoistway and increases the overall foot print of the hoistway. A better design is desired.